Waiting For Love
by monstermaniac
Summary: "I believe there is a another world waiting for us, Sixsmith. A better world. And I'll be waiting for you there." The wait is over.


"So, a black coffee and a French vanilla cappuccino, extra sugar, dash of cinnamon, drop of cream covered by whip cream from the bottle."

"You're getting better, Davis," I said. We had been going to this cafe for a couple of months, ever since the last one we went to shut down.

"I'll get that for you right away, Matilda," he said with a smile.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, call me Mattie," I said. I waited for our drinks and brought them to me and my brother's table. My brother's name is Roman. He's an aspiring musician, writing his own songs, never playing anybody else's.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"I was talking to Davis," I replied.

"He's 30. You shouldn't be leading him on," he said.

"I'm not leading him on and besides you said it yourself, he's 30. He shouldn't even be working at a cafe." We all know its true.

"True but it's still not very nice."

"Eh," I said. "Hey, look," I pointed to a couple.

"Yeah, what about them?" After he said that, his look turned to horror. "Don't."

"I'm going to do it," I said.

"Don't embarrass me again," he replied.

"Just act like you don't know me," I said as I got up. I walked over to them, grabbed a chair from another table and sat by them.

"Hello," I said, cheerily.

"Um, can we help you?" The man said.

"Actually, now that you've brought it up, yes." They looked confused so I continued. "My name is Mattie and I'm doing a column for my school's paper about couples, and I was wondering if I could interview you?" I took out a recorder.

"Alright, I guess," The girl replied.

"Great," I clicked the record button, "so lets start with what are your names and how long have you been together?"

"Well, I'm Julie and this is Eric," Julie said. "And we've been together for 3 years."

I was surprised. "Really? 3 years?"

"Yeah, exactly 3 years," Eric added.

Julie got up, "I actually have to go to the restroom, if you'll excuse me."

When Julie was out of sight, Eric reached into his pocket and took out a small black box, "I'm actually going to propose tonight. I've got a reservation at her favorite resteraunt, a violinist, and rose hidden under the table to give to her."

"That's so romantic," I gasped. Julie came back and sat down while I got up. "Well, I think I have everything that I need, best of luck to the two of you."

I turned around to see my brother get up to throw away his now empty cup, when he bumped into some dude. The other guy's coffee spilt all over the front of both of them. I couldn't really hear them but I could tell they were both saying sorry while trying to get the coffee off of themselves. The moment they looked into each others eyes, I could tell that there was something between them. I tried to get a little closer to hear what they were saying. The other guy was fairly good looking. He had blonde hair and bluish-green eyes.

I could hear them now. The guy just asked Roman to come over to his house. He wouldn't leave me, so I took out my phone, making sure it was off, and acted like I was talking.

"Yeah, sure I think I can," I said to nobody as I walked towards them. "Let me ask Roman." I looked at Roman. "Hey, can I go over to T's house?"

"Um, sure I guess," Roman said. He looked at the blonde."I guess I'm free after all."

"Great," the blonde said, confused. "So, are you his girlfriend."

Roman and I looked at each, then burst out laughing. That made him look even more confused.

"I'm his sister," I said in between laughs. "How old do I look?" I asked Roman.

"You couldn't be older than 17," he answered.

"Really? Only 2 years older?" That kind of surprised me.

Mystery Man cleared his throat. "Right," Roman said. "This is my sister-"

"Mattie Rofner, at your surface." I stuck out my hand.

"Oliver Smith," he said as he shook my hand.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Oh, and thank you for making me laugh," I smiled. "Now you two kids go have fun."

"Nice meeting you, too, Mattie," Oliver said. Roman handed me something. I looked at my hand and saw keys.

"Don't forget your helmet," he said.

"You're letting me drive The Bike?" I asked, surprised.

"You'll need something to get to T's with." The way he said it made me know he knew I wasn't going to T's. I smirked.

"Thank you!" I yelled as I hugged him. I whispered something to him that made him frown. I smiled innocently and ran to the motorcycle.


End file.
